


This Ends Now

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, How to get a promotion, olivier is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Olivier is fed up with the pathetic arguing of stagnant old men.





	This Ends Now

Olivier was tired of the arguments. She’d been sitting through these endless hearings and meetings for days now. She was more than qualified, but the old codgers who made up the Generals of the Amestrian Military were simply unsure about having a woman as one of them.

“I’ve heard enough,” she growled finally. “This ends now. You  _ will _ appoint me to Fort Briggs, you  _ will _ promote me to the rank of Brigadier General, and you  _ will not _ question my authority or ability to command.”

“Colonel Armstrong--”

“Don’t  _ Colonel _ me! I am more than qualified to hold this post. You all know it. You’re just afraid to give me command because I am a woman.”

“Colonel Armstrong, we simply believe that your leadership abilities would be better suited somewhere in the field.”

“And you’ll assign some weak nobody to Fort Briggs and let Drachma overrun our country. If that’s your choice, then fine. Let Amestris fall.”

There was more quiet chatter among the generals. Olivier looked around the room, her Amestrian blue eyes surveying the room as though she was already above all of them. Finally, one of them spoke up.

“Colonel Armstrong,” the man spoke. He had a calculating smile to him. Olivier’s spine straightened. “We have agreed to allow this transfer and promotion effective immediately, and provided that you can actually do what you say you can. You will have to submit yourself to a six-month probationary period. Do you agree to these terms?”

Olivier smiled, baring her teeth. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
